Escape from Heaven
by Idiot-lamb
Summary: Quand Edward fait un stage pour choisir sa voie entre médecine et conservatoire, il ne peut s'imaginer sur qui il va tomber...


OS en l'honneur du concours un Homme en uniforme

* * *

><p>Escape From Heaven<p>

Je me tenais face à l'immensité de l'océan. Le visage offert au vent, léger et frais. Les faibles rayons du soleil naissant caressaient ma peau à nue dans ma robe fine d'été.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel bien-être, une sensation unique que je savourais en fermant même les yeux pour prier que ça ne soit pas un rêve.

Un rêve douloureux au réveil, comme un instant volé au paradis, terriblement frustrant et impossible à réaliser.

C'était une réalité à présent, je le sentais en moi, cette vision n'était pas imaginaire, le vent fouettait mon visage, hérissant ma peau à différents endroits. On ne peut pas se méprendre sur ces sensations, si ?

J'osais ouvrir mes paupières, la lumière était plus forte à présent, le soleil entamait sa course vers sa mort. L'eau scintillait de mille feux et se spectacle m'émut. Des centaines de bruissements animaient son eau, tel une myriade de diamant précieux offrant leurs plus beaux atours.

La naissance était comme les océans. Tout commence par cette vague, qui vient s'étendre sur le sable. Nous arrivons sur cette terre comme cette eau insouciante, ne sachant ni où elle doit se rendre, ni où elle est. Elle est juste là, à une heure et un jour donné. Puis la vague s'éloigne et rejoint l'océan, s'épanouissant dans cette immensité. Et parfois, l'eau bruisse, elle se fend, la colère monte et cette calme vague n'est plus que tempête.

Le drame s'installe, l'eau enfle, la maladie qui a prit naissance en soit, comme le vent à fait pulser l'ocean et engendrait des lames meurtrières, prêtent à s'abattre sur terre. Nous apprenons que notre temps est compté.

Nous sommes des êtres éphémères et fragile. La vague se brise sur des rochers et nous, pauvres humains, succombons à la maladie.

J'étais trop jeune quand on m'a diagnostiqué ma mort, trop jeune pour avoir le moindre souvenir du ton du médecin, de son interprétation, de l'anéantissement de mes parents. Trop jeune pour imaginer que les minutes qui s'écoulaient galopaient vers ma tombe.

J'avais grandis, avec ce poids. Les traitements n'y firent rien, ralentir son expansion et c'était tout. Je savais, qu'au final, quand mon corps aura épuisé toutes ses forces et sa combativité, je gagnerai ma dernière demeure. Dans cette épreuve, la seule chose sur laquelle on peut compter, c'est la famille. La mienne n'avait pas surmonté cette annonce.

Mon père quitta ma mère à l'aube de mes 13 ans. Une année infernale où j'alternais entre crise d'angoisse et négation. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas la même vie que les autres filles de ma classe ? Pourquoi chaque jours j'avalais une fiole de médicament ? Et pourquoi je n'atteindrais pas mes 20 ans, selon mes médecins ?

Après une sempiternelle dispute, Charlie nous annonça qu'il allait chercher des bières à la superette. Il n'est jamais revenu. Pas une carte pour mes anniversaires, savait-il, qu'aujourd'hui, alors que je fêterais mes 18 ans dans 5 mois, j'étais toujours en vie ?

Probablement pas, mais je n'étais pas amère de sa décision. Il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent supporter de voir mourir l'un des siens, de se sentir impuissant, qu'aucun de nos actes ne changeront quoi que ce soit. Il n'était plus là et je n'avais plus de larme à verser à ce sujet.

Je ne pleurais plus ma situation depuis mes 14 ans. J'avais accepté mon état de vivante en sursit. Ma mère m'aidait beaucoup, chaque jour, elle venait au centre discuté avec moi. Elle enseignait toujours, mais à domicile, elle voulait perdre le moins de temps possible en ma compagnie. J'aimais ma mère, mais je souhaitais aussi qu'elle ait sa vie, elle sacrifiait beaucoup trop. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'autre personne, ne sortait que pour se rendre au centre médical où je devais vivre ou chez ses élèves, ses loisirs étaient inexistants. Que ferait-elle quand je ne serai plus ?

C'était abominable de me sentir malade et coupable. Je la sommais de ne plus venir aussi longtemps, qu'elle méritait de vivre, pour moi…

Pour la vie que je n'aurais pas et celle dont je rêve.

Il y a 2 ans, mon médecin était parti, un autre l'avait remplacé, comme c'était toujours le cas. Le docteur Cullen était un homme sympathique et très à l'écoute de ses patients. Nous discutions beaucoup, j'avais connaissance de faits intimes de sa vie, sa confiance en moi était touchante et je m'en sentais fière.

Un matin, il devait être jeudi, il m'apporta personnellement mon traitement. Il était tôt, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé.

- Bonjour Bella

Il souriait, ça le rendait encore plus lumineux. Son charisme et son empathie remplissait la pièce d'une présence forte et agréable. Je lui souriais en retour, même si mes poumons me donnaient l'impression de se vider sans pouvoir se remplir.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de mon lit. L'ameublement de ma chambre était sommaire. Un lit, un bureau, une armoire et un cadre photo. Je détournais la tête vers mon oreiller, il ne fallait pas qu'il voit.

Son humeur était trop bonne pour que je vienne gâcher ça pour un « froissement » de poumon. J'arrivais à maîtriser les pics et à remplir convenablement ma cage thoracique.

- Ça a été souriais je.

Il ne s'y prit pas et me remplit un verre d'eau. Le silence s'installa durant la prise de mon traitement et je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je détestais mon état et c'était encore pire quand on me prenait en pitié.

- Comment va Esmée ? demandais-je après avoir ingurgité le dernier comprimé mauve.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux.

- Très bien. Edward a été accepté au conservatoire de Seattle .

Je souriais franchement et ça me tira les côtes.

- Vous devez être fiers de lui. Il se donne beaucoup de mal .

Il se tourna et s'adossa sur l'appui de fenêtre. Je voyais un sourire immense fendre son visage.

- Il a un don pour la musique. Esmée trouve que ça lui coule des doigts quand il joue au piano. C'est vraiment très bon et je lui souhaite d'avoir trouvé sa voie.

Je fronçais des sourcils, pris un ourlet de mon pyjama entre mes doigts pour l'entortiller et lorgnais Mr Bean ma peluche.

- Pourquoi vous lui souhaitez ? Il me semblait qu'il prenait toujours les décisions après réflexions…

Il leva un sourcil impressionné de ma vivacité d'esprit.

- Il a été accepté à Seattle mais il réfléchit encore au cursus qu'il va suivre .

Je me levais enfin, les médicaments faisaient effets petit à petit et la nausée avait quitté mon estomac. Je le rejoignis prés de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour faire entrer la brise.

- Avoir le choix c'est bien. Il peut se tromper, ça ne l'empêchera pas de recommencer, il a toute la vie pour ça…

Je ne voulais pas jeter un froid, mais mon ton nonchalant et mon regard froid vers l'horizon le firent à ma place. Il se crispa et je voulus détendre l'atmosphère.

- Quel est son autre choix ? questionnais je en préparant mes affaires avant ma douche.

- La médecine .

Je lui envoyais un regard étonné. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé des penchants de son fils pour la santé ou la biologie.

- Il va venir à l'hôpital faire un stage d'observation. Histoire de s'assurer quelle voie choisir .

J'envoyais une paire de jeans sur mon lit et cherchais mon corsage bleu. Le fin, la journée promettait d'être chaude et ensoleillée.

- Dans quel service va-t-il venir ? Le vôtre ?

Encore une fois, un silence pesant prit possession de l'espace. Je mettais la main sur mon haut et le tirais de l'armoire.

- je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit assez fort mentalement pour supporter les soins palliatifs…

Il se dirigeait vers la porte, notre conversation allait se clôturer et je ne voulais pas que ça soit en ces termes.

- Il pourrait peut-être vous étonner. Choisir la médecine ne peut pas être une décision arbitraire, ça doit venir du plus profond de lui .

Il me sourit franchement et quitta ma chambre. Il m'avait si souvent parlé d'Edward que j'avais l'impression de le connaître. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, en face à face, cela s'entend, juste en photo. De rares fois, mon esprit avait même oublié certains détails de sa physionomie, mais, je n'oubliais aucunes paroles de Carlisle Cullen. Il était bon et vrai.

Le lundi suivant, Carlisle vint peu avant midi. Il me présenta officiellement son fils et je rougis instantanément. Mes souvenirs, essentiellement des photos , ne lui rendaient pas justice et c'était terrible. Je n'étais pas prête de voir un garçon aussi mignon, alors que je n'étais déjà pas habituée à les fréquenter. De plus il ne portait pas de blouse, l'uniforme obligatoire, même pour les stagiares.

Il n'y avait pas de « jeune » dans le centre. A forks, les malades incurables avaient une moyenne d'âge de 45 ans. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, il prit les devant et se présenta maladroitement. Me proposant sa main, la retirant, puis il me la tendit à nouveau.

Avait-il peur que je ne sois contagieuse ?

Ils ne restèrent que peu de temps, j'espérais que Carlisle lui explique que je ne lui transmettrai rien de mortel. Le lendemain, il m'adressa un sourire poli et on échangea quelques mots. Principalement sur le temps et les activités du centre.

Activités proche du néant, puisque le moindre effort m'essoufflait à un point atrocement douloureux et que j'appréciais très modérément les jeux de société, la peinture,… La lecture était mon seul hobby.

- Tu aimes le piano, affirmais je quand le silence devint pesant.

Son regard, qui était alors perdu par-delà ma fenêtre ouverte sur le parc verdoyant, s'arrêta brusquement sur moi.

Cet infime contact visuel m'électrisa, mon souffle se coupa, mes entrailles me donnèrent l'impression de se compresser, des décharges d'adrénalines courraient dans tout mon corps. Que m'arrivait-il ? Un nouveau symptôme ?

- Oui

Puis il me salua et ma mère débarqua dans l'après-midi.

- C'est l'amour se réjouit-elle avant de s'assombrir et de détourner la tête.

Nous étions dehors, j'étais dans ma chaise roulante et elle sur un banc. Je la forçais à me regarder à nouveau. Je trouvais cette idée stupide. On ne tombe pas amoureux en deux jours, d'une personne que l'on ne connait qu'en photo ou par les dires de son père.

- C'est ridicule maintenais je, en longeant de mes yeux la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Elle tremblait, on aurait dit que ma mère pleurait. Je me mis debout, respirant longuement comme me l'avait appris le docteur Cullen. Ma main s'avança jusqu'à son épaule et son regard perlé de larme me scruta.

- Pourquoi ? demandais je simplement en sachant qu'elle ferait le rapprochement avec ses larmes.

Sa joue humide s'écrasa sur ma main, elle y déposa un frêle baiser.

- Je suis triste, que ça t'arrive maintenant, que…

Ma main se fit plus ferme sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas amoureuse maman. On parle d'autre chose ? .

On changea de sujet, mais le malaise était là. Ma mère n'ayant jamais su me cacher ses émotions ou la moindre de ses pensées, j'arrivais à lire sur son visage sa crainte et sa détresse.

Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle va mourir ? Voilà ce qui tournait en boucle dans son cerveau de maman protectrice et beaucoup trop émotionnelle.

Les trois semaines suivantes, Edward était toujours aussi distant. Je le croisais le matin et dans la salle commune l'après-midi. C'était étrange de se rendre compte que l'on peut fuir quelqu'un comme la peste tout en restant poli. Je n'osais pas en parler à Carlisle, j'avais peur qu'il ne le réprimande.

Edward n'appréciait sans doute pas ma compagnie, ce qui, il fallait me l'avouer, me faisait terriblement mal. Surtout la nuit, quand je revivais les moments écoulés, que je le voyais s'avancer, me saluer et m'ignorer par la suite. Quand je m'imaginais qu'il venait me parler et que les heures devenaient des minutes tant notre échange était plaisant.

Le problème avec les rêves, c'est qu'une fois face à la réalité, ils nous bouleversent et nous tuent. Alors que je me faisais à l'idée de ne plus lui adresser la parole, il me rejoignit sur un banc du parc. D'abord silencieux, il me demanda comment j'allais. Je lui répondis en essayant de cacher l'énorme sourire qui voulait prendre possession de mes lèvres.

- Je suis venu m'excuser amorça-t-il en évitant soigneusement de me regarder.

A croire que le caneton qui suivait sa mère était plus intéressant que moi. J'embrayais en lui demandant le pourquoi des excuses.

- Je sais me montrer à l'écoute, être proche des personnes, je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de force dans les personnes de cet institut et j'aime leur parler…

Il se stoppa brutalement, sa tête se tourna un quart de seconde vers moi et ses yeux devinrent humides. Je cherchais encore le sens de ces propos. Il aime leur parler, sauf à moi…

- J'ai été distant avec toi et c'est… … horrible souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute dit-il, ce qui me rassura dans l'instant.

- Tu as presque mon âge et ça fait déjà de nombreuses années que tu te bats contre la maladie. Je crois, que ça me faisait peur de faire face à cette réalité, comme si c'était impossible pour moi d'associer la jeunesse et… …

Mes poings se serrèrent.

- La mort terminais-je pour lui.

Maintenant que j'avais les raisons de son éloignement, ce n'était pas plus facile à vivre. Je lui faisais peur, pour être précise, ma maladie. Toutefois, elle resterait à jamais indissociable de moi, je ne guérirai pas et je ne voulais pas lui donner tort quand il me disait « me battre contre la maladie ». Je ne me battais plus depuis des années maintenant.

C'était important de faire le deuil de soi-même, pour ne plus être rongée par l'angoisse de la mort et de la date fatidique. Bien sûr, j'avais peur. Peur de ne pas connaître l'instant exact, souffrirais je ? Finalement, y-a-t-il une vie après la mort ?

Je crois que ce serait trop à supporter pour Edward d'avoir ce genre de conversation. J'en vins à lui parler du conservatoire. Depuis son aveu, il me semblait plus détendu, il ne me regardait toujours pas en face, il ne partait pas en courant non plus.

On resta silencieux, jusqu'à l'heure de rentrer. Durant une semaine, il venait me voir chaque jours. On s'appropriait le passé de l'autre. Ma vie n'étant pas passionnante, je me cantonnais dans des questionnaires sur sa vie : le lycée, ses sorties, ses voyages, les films qu'il aimait, ceux qu'il détestait, à quoi il occupait ses week-ends et ce qu'il envisageait pour son avenir.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais et qui m'effrayait une fois la nuit venue et sa solitude, discuter de son futur ne me causait aucune brèche dans le cœur. Evidemment qu'il avait une vie en dehors du centre et des ambitions pour les années à venir, alors que dans mon cas, je finirai mes jours ici, je n'en pleurais pas. J'écoutais avidement ce que serait la vie selon Edward Cullen.

Plus on se parlait, plus je remarquais des détails subtiles sur sa physionomie, sa façon de penser. Des détails vitaux, d'une importance capitale pour moi. Il avait cet adorable sourire en coin, un regard intense quand il écoutait avec attention.

Un regard qui me captivait et me gênait au possible. J'avais l'impression qu'il me voyait nue, ou pire, qu'il accédait directement à mon âme et à mes pensées par la même occasion. Savait-il que je pensais à lui constamment ? A un tel point qu'il me semblait qu'il faisait partie de moi, comme une entité qui épousait mon âme à la perfection. Les jours passaient et j'étais certaine d'une chose : j'étais amoureuse de lui. Comme on aime qu'une seule fois, de manière inconditionnelle et déraisonnable. Ma mère avait donc raison, c'était bien de l'amour et maintenant que je me l'avouais, il prit des proportions exorbitantes dans ma vie.

Je me levais avec son nom dans la bouche, je déjeunais en attendant de voir son magnifique visage au coin de ma porte, j'attendais que sa voix de velours me dise bonjour et je me couchais avec sa tête vissée dans mes rêves.

- J'aimerai beaucoup t'entendre, affirmais je en rougissant, alors qu'assit sur mon bureau, il refermait son livre de math qui n'avait pas servi.

Je l'empêchais d'étudier, à chaque fois, mes bavardages le déconcentraient et il ne me le reprochait jamais. Il se leva pour détendre ses jambes et je fis semblant de refaire mon lit. Pour la sixième fois. Depuis qu'il était là. Tant la gène m'obligeait à faire quelque chose de mes mains..

- Tu pourrais… je suppose… tu peux… non ? bafouilla-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de piano ici, juste un vieil accordéon pour Graham…

Il se mit à rire.

- Je crois pas que jouer de l'accordéon soit dans mes cordes, dit il en reprenant son souffle.

La nuit tombait et je ne voulais pas voir la fin de cette journée. Voilà 2 semaines que nous nous parlions et c'était la première fois que je ressentais une telle intensité dans nos échanges.

- Sur Main Street, il y a un piano bar, plutôt miteux, mais… si tu veux…

C'était une invitation ça ? Qu'étais je sensée dire ? Oui, bien sûr j'allais dire oui. Soudain la réalité me frappa durement. La nuit, on ne sortait pas du centre et Renée n'était pas joignable durant 2 jours, personne ne m'autorisera. Des larmes pointèrent, je les repoussais et lui signifiais mon « non » d'un hochement de tête.

D'abord surprit, il comprit.

- Ce soir, tu feras le mur, passes par la fenêtre, je t'attends de l'autre côté.

- Les infirmières passent à 21h pour les traitements et elles font une ronde toutes les deux heures… avouais je, vraiment mal de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner.

Il réfléchit longuement, une étincelle alluma ses yeux émeraude.

- A 21 heure tu prendras tes médicaments, on reviendra avant minuit.

J'avais peur. De sortir, de me faire prendre, d'être punie ? J'étais sure qu'ils ne me puniraient pas, mais ils lanceraient un avis de recherche et Renée me tuerait. Sa main se posa sur mon avant-bras, je bloquais sur ses longs doigts fins. Des décharges électriques s'échappaient de mes reins. J'acceptais.

A 22 heure, je m'assis devant la scène. Le bar était fermé, mais le patron, pour cette occasion « spéciale » selon les dires d'Edward, accepta de nous laisser entrer. Si tant est que nous ne causons aucun tort à son établissement. Il prit place, aisément, de façon aérienne et ses doigts entamèrent une mélodie que je n'avais jamais entendue. Quelque chose de doux, de passionné, de mélancolique et finalement, ça m'arracha des larmes.

Parce que la détresse qui chargeait la musique était trop difficile à supporter et ce, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Ça fait deux ans que je l'écris…. Avoua-t-il embarrassé.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge vive et il se déplaça jusqu'au bar. Il servit deux cocas et les déposa sur la table.

- On ne va pas avoir d'ennui pour ça, pointais je du menton les deux cannettes.

- Barney est un ami.

Le silence s'installa à notre table, j'observais le piano, égayé par la poursuite au dessus du bar derrière nous. Deux bougies étaient allumées sur notre table, la lumière vacillante avec nos deux souffles. Je tournais mon doigt autour du verre, précautionneusement, comme quand on touche un globe représentant la terre pour y définir les pays.

- J'aurai aimé savoir en jouer…

Il but une gorgée et me sourit timidement.

- Ça s'apprend, ce n'est pas difficile, un peu de patience…

Le silence se fit plus encombrant. De la patience j'en avais, mais du temps… j'étais plutôt limitée sur ce point. Il se leva et me tendit sa main. J'observais mon bras s'élever et ma main se poser dans la sienne comme si c'était un être indépendant de ma personne. Un corps qui avait sa vie et sa pensée propre.

J'étais assise sur le banc, si proche de lui que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait entendre mon cœur cogner fort dans ma poitrine, battre pour lui. Il m'apprit à faire des gammes, de petites choses simples et quand finalement le morceau que l'on devait interpréter en duo se transforma en solo, ma tête se posa sur son épaule. Il ne broncha pas, mais même mon oreille si peu musicale, entendit quelques fausses notes.

La mélodie s'éternisa et mes yeux papillonnèrent. Je me sentais bien, je n'étais plus malade, je n'étais plus en sursit, j'étais vivante. Il me sortit de ma rêverie, il était minuit et nous étions en retard. La panique me gagna, mes poumons me donnèrent l'impression d'un brasier vif et dévastateur. Pour ne pas inquiéter Edward, j'inspirais discrètement. C'est Emmett, l'infirmier de nuit qui m'accueillit. Le visage à la fois sévère et amusé.

- On fait le mur ? plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui lançais un regard sinistre, j'avais besoin d'une injection mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward mette fin à cette nuit. Emmett nous laissa 1 minute d'intimité. Une courte minute durant laquelle je me tournais, remerciais Edward d'une petite voix, il déposa sa main sur ma joue et scella nos lèvres. Je dus mettre fin au baiser et rentrais rapidement.

Le lendemain, il ne vint pas. Emmett avait gardé notre escapade secrète, je dus lui promettre de ne plus recommencer, de ne plus me mettre en danger de la sorte. Il ne savait pas. Je n'étais pas en danger avec Edward, j'étais normale, une adolescente qui sort avec… avec quoi d'abord ? Son petit-ami ? Son ami ? Puisqu'il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui, est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas m'embrasser ?

- J'ai eu peur, m'informa-t-il trois jours plus tard.

Je baissais la tête vers mon couvre-lit couleur pêche. C'était l'hypothèse que je ne voulais pas croire, ni entendre. Il avait du penser que j'étais contagieuse, que l'anomalie qui me gâchait mes espoirs d'une vie longue et heureuse se transmettait à autrui. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, un problème génétique rarissime, dans le pire des cas, cette tare se transmettrait à mes enfants. Sauf que je n'en n'aurais pas.

On ne parlait plus et il se sentit obligé d'étayer ses dires. Alors qu'en fait, de mon côté, je ne compris qu'une chose. La plus belle chose qui m'était arrivée jusqu'alors, n'allait pas se reproduire et du plus profond de mes tripes en bouilli, je faisais tout pour ne pas pleurer.

- De te faire mal… ou j'sais pas….

Il ne me laissa aucune chance de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas eu de douleur, il se leva et me saluait.

Carlisle vint me parler de l'état de son fils. Ce qui m'étonna. Pourquoi venir me voir pour me questionner, alors qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit… ? Edward se faisant rare dans les parages, je ne pouvais répondre.

- J'ai des difficultés à le suivre ces dernières semaines.

Il se positionna devant ma fenêtre, je refermais le paquet de patte à fixe, qui me servirait à coller des posters pour rafraîchir les murs blancs.

- Il passe de la joie au silence, il s'enferme dans sa chambre, dans la bibliothèque, joue au piano… on ne le voit plus vraiment…

- Et pourquoi vous avez pensé à moi pour expliquer ça ?

Il sourit aimablement en se tournant pour me transpercer de son regard bleu chaleureux.

- Je sais que vous vous êtes rapprochés, je ne suis pas aveugle…

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre et cachais mes rougissements en baissant la tête.

- Je suis médecin depuis assez longtemps pour voir les bienfaits de…, il hésita longuement, puis finalement il poursuivit, l'amour. Je sais que tu es mature et raisonnable sur ton état, tu restes néanmoins une adolescente.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward, Docteur Cullen, lui signifiais je sèchement.

La porte de ma chambre claqua. Sans doute, Renée s'était éclipsée quand elle entendit la nature de notre conversation. Il fit un « oh » et prit congé. Ma maladie gagnait du terrain, je le sentais en moi, dans la moindre petite inspiration difficile, quand l'oxygène venait à me manquer la nuit et que l'on me mettait le masque. L'être humaine devait vraiment supporter tout ça avant de mourir ?

« La vie est dure et après on en crève » voilà ce que m'avait dit un jour un ami, un proche ami, Jacob, décédé d'une leucémie foudroyante. Il ne résista pas un an. Je le croyais maintenant, alors que mon corps amorçait sa reddition et que je me sentais faiblir de jour en jour. Je ne sortais plus de ma chambre et ne plus voir Edward était un supplice encore plus insupportable que l'être qui rend l'âme. Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait, de vouloir voir quelqu'un, au moins une fois, avant de partir. A présent, je vivais avec cette frustration chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure, de chaque journée où son absence brillait.

Un seul baiser, auquel je ne pouvais me raccrocher. Le temps courait vers mes 18 ans, l'été approchait, je le sentais dans l'air, plus sec, plus douloureux et il revint. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti finalement, un regard, un petit sourire et j'oubliais la peine que j'avais enduré tous ces longs jours d'attentes. Il me dit une seule chose et cette phrase me fit frémir : « il faut qu'on parle ».

On sortit sur la terrasse du centre, très ensoleillée, couvrant la crinière désordonnée d'Edward d'une myriade de reflet auburn étincelant. Si c'était possible, je le trouvais encore plus magnifique. Son problème principal était son manque de confiance en lui. Il bafouillait, je tentais de m'accrocher à ses paroles, ça n'avait aucun sens. Alors je mis fin à son calvaire.

- J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer et que tu es fait ton stage ici.

D'abord désarçonné, il se mit à rougir intensément et c'était beau. Bien plus beau qu'un coucher de soleil sur l'océan, qu'une aurore boréal en Islande, qu'un petit bébé phoque tout blanc et duveteux, il était la perfection.

- Je ne t'ai pas rencontré ici…

Ses rougissements devenaient de plus en plus intenses, je craignais la combustion spontanée.

- Enfin si en quelque sorte.

Je souris en déviant mon regard vers les bois, brumeux et mystérieux de Forks. Il avait l'air de se compliqué la tâche dans des paroles nébuleuses.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

J'étais un brin moqueuse, mais il ne se démonta pas. Une grande inspiration plus tard, j'entendis la chose la plus surréaliste de ma vie.

- Officiellement, c'est ici que l'on s'est vu pour la première fois. Pas pour moi, mon père a toujours ramené des photos des activités d'ici, dit il en pointant le centre d'un hochement de tête.

Je fronçais les sourcils et stressais de la suite de son aveu.

- Quand j'ai vu ta photo la première fois, c'était pour Thanksgiving, il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

Il baissa la tête jusqu'à regarder ses baskets dépareillées, trouées par endroit.

- Et… le prend pas mal surtout… j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi… j'ai commencé à composer, ajoutant des notes à chaque nouvelles photos…

Mon souffle se coupa et je fis un effort démesuré pour ne pas laisser mes poumons prendre le pas sur mes émotions.

- J'attends rien de toi, je sais que… … …. C'est pas réciproque.

Je faillis lui mettre une gifle, la plus forte que je n'aurais jamais donné. Au lieu de ça, je m'approchais lentement de son visage, mes yeux se vrillèrent à ses prunelles d'un vert profond. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour prendre la parole, mais il anticipa mon geste et anéantit les quelques centimètres qui restaient entre nos lèvres.

J'étais prête, le baiser fut moins catastrophique que le précédent. Il dura même plus longtemps, assez longtemps pour que ma main droite se fraye un chemin jusqu'à sa nuque et la naissance de ses cheveux, s'y agrippant comme à une bouée. Sa langue se glissa subrepticement dans ma bouche, la mienne était discrète, titillant la sienne plus vorace. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais surprise de me trouver au centre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir côtoyé les étoiles, une petite parcelle de paradis, bien loin d'ici en tout cas.

Après ce jour, nous étions officiellement ensemble et je compris toute la signification de l'expression « vivre le moment présent ». Je ne faisais que ça avec Edward et ça me faisait un bien fou. Renée croyait en une rémission, bien qu'elle sache que ce fut impossible, elle me voyait si heureuse, qu'elle s'y accrochait.

Il eut son diplôme et m'avoua qu'en fait, c'était le conservatoire qu'il avait choisit. La médecine c'était un prétexte pour que son père accepte qu'il vienne ici, pour me voir… Vraiment trop choquant, même après ses « je t'aime », venues très vite, mais tellement sincères. Il vient me montrer le fameux sésame, mettant fin à son calvaire de lycéen, fier comme un paon. Je le scrutais avec scepticisme, pour le faire marcher, ce qui fonctionna.

- Il n'est pas faux ! Pas de mention « très bien » comme mon père le voulait, mais j'm'en fous.

J'acquiesçais, d'un baiser, comme toujours. Nous ne faisions que ça, nous embrasser, à chaque instant. Nos paroles n'avaient de valeur que le symbole tant c'était assez futile par moment. Je prends pour exemple cette conversation, un jeudi soir.

« - comment tu fais tenir tes cheveux ainsi ?

Il les avait toujours en bataille, de façon aérodynamique, j'étais curieuse.

- Tu mets du gel ? de la laque ?

- Les deux… on reprend où on en était ?

J'obtempérais. Edward Cullen, mon vice personnel. »

Nos baisers laissaient place à des calins beaucoup plus poussés au fur et à mesure que les jours passés. Tant et si bien, qu'il se retrouvait assez souvent entre mes cuisses, une érection mal cachée, un désir plus qu'ardent entre nous. Mais il ne voulait pas, il avait peur, il se retenait.

J'en avais trop envie. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que je ne puisse plus rien faire, pendant que l'envie était aussi intacte que « normale ».

- Non, susurra-t-il dans le creux de mon cou en repoussant mes avances.

Je ne me laissais pas abattre, j'empoignais ses fesses, les pinçant.

- Sauvage, ria-t-il, un demi rire, parce qu'il frissonna. Je levais ma tête jusqu'à ses lèvres et lui donnait un baiser aussi fiévreux que possible, tout comme je l'étais dans ses bras.

- Je t'en pries.

- Non, ne me supplies pas… j'ai pas envie que tu ais mal… jamais…

Je le repoussais vexée. Je remettais mes cheveux en ordre et il s'adossa au mur, les jambes étendues dans mon lit.

- Je vois pas en quoi j'aurais mal, en quoi ça différerait de ce que l'on vit maintenant. Je veux vraiment le faire… … avec toi…

Je rougissais comme une écolière. Il caressa doucement mon dos à travers mon t-shirt. Ses doigts longeant ma colonne vertébrale.

- Tu es bornée

- Et amoureuse

- Mais têtue

- Et excitée

- Quoi ?

Tant pis pour la gêne, il fallait qu'il comprenne.

- Je te veux, maintenant, sur ce lit. Je veux que tu me prennes assez fort pour m'envoyer dans le cosmos, j'ai envie de crié ton nom et de ne plus ma rappeler le mien

- Wow wow wow, fit il en se relevant du lit à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il recula jusqu'à ma fenêtre, me regardant comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.

- Déjà, où est ce que tu as appris à parler comme ça ? et depuis quand tu penses ainsi ?

- C'est pas aux filles de faire semblant d'être des personnes fragiles et émotionnelles… ?

- Oui… mais normalement… elles se lancent pas dans ce genre de discours non plus.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, il me souhaita une bonne nuit et on ne se vit plus pendant 3 jours. Trois abominables jours que je vécus comme 3 siècles. Il revint avec sa décision. Il le ferait, parce qu'il m'aimait et qu'il en avait envie. Je dus lui promettre en retour qu'à la moindre douleur ou défaillance, on arrêterait tout. Je me retenais de lui dire : plutôt crever que d'arrêter, mais il l'aurait très mal pris, cette phrase n'avait pas la même signification dans ma bouche.

On échafauda un plan digne d'une mission de l'armée. Emmett nous autorisa à sortir, parce qu'il comprit pourquoi je le voulais, pourquoi c'était si important et surtout parce que j'avais fais un chantage monstre sur ces rencontres coquines avec Rosalie, la presque mariée secrétaire médicale.

- Je devrais pas, tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment… tu n'es pas aussi forte que tu penses l'être… tu comprends ? me sermonna-t-il.

- Je sais, mais c'est ce soir et c'est ainsi.

Edward m'amena dans une charmante auberge et il fut d'une douceur inouïe. Me couvrant de millier de baiser, de caresse, de sensations inédites et exquises. J'eus mal, c'est vrai, presque à en verser une larme, sauf que je croisais ses yeux à cet instant et je pus y lire une dévotion et un amour sans fin.

- Je t'aime Isabella, ne cessa-t-il de me répéter même une fois ramené au centre.

J'étais aux anges, car il me promit de recommencer, à chaque fois que ce serait possible et parole de Swan, j'avais envie de reproduire cet échange magique chaque jours. Il me fallut deux semaines pour m'habituer à la sensation et je dus me montrer discrète, bien qu'il n'était pas mieux, ses cris rauques, bestial étaient moins audibles que les miens apparemment…

Grâce à Emmett, nous avions la salle de repos du personnel chaque nuit, nous étions tranquilles, elle était à l'écart de tout. Je vivais dans un bonheur inépuisable, mais le mal me rongeait et il rattrapa l'éphémère bien-être que je ressentais.

La dernière conversation dont je me souviens, avec Edward, était sur l'océan. Je regrettais de ne l'avoir vu qu'une fois. Il me promit de m'y emmener dès que l'occasion se présenterait, sous peu. Mais une nuit, ma respiration se fit plus que laborieuse, mon corps rendit grâce. Je vis tout ce monde autour de moi, comme dans un rêve. J'échangeais une pièce blanche contre une autre. Avec plus de bruit, de passage, de douleur sur les visages des personnes que j'aimais. Un bip-bip incessant m'indiquait que mon cœur continuait sa ronde. Ayant indiqué que je ne voulais aucune réanimation quand tout lâcherait, je partirai définitivement. J'étais trop faible pour parler, ouvrir convenablement les yeux. Je pleurais silencieusement parce qu'Edward ne venait pas. Carlisle apprit à ma mère qu'il ne voulait pas y croire, qu'il s'enfonçait dans un désespoir proche de la dépression. J'avais envie de lui hurler après.

Il m'avait promis, il n'abandonnerait rien, ce souvenir serait heureux et jamais un regret. Une belle histoire dont on savait le temps compté. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça et il ne pouvait pas ne pas être là. Au moins une fois, que je puisse le voir et lui dire au revoir.

Le dernier jour de ma vie, je pensais à l'océan, j'imaginais les vagues s'écrasant sur des rochers dans un fracas apaisant. La mousse se formant sur le sable et entre mes doigts de pieds, les bras d'edward autour de ma taille et ses lèvres délicates dans mon cou.

J'étais bien, sereine, heureuse. Il entra dans cette chambre d'hôpital, servant de veillée mortuaire quand Renée était là. Ma pauvre mère, quelle douleur osais je lui infliger, elle qui m'avait tant donné…

Il s'assit sur le siège prés de mon lit, me prit la main. Sa voix était un murmure de murmure mais chaque mots résonnèrent jusque dans mon âme.

- J'ai été con de te faire cette promesse parce que des regrets je vais en avoir. J'aurais voulu vivre une longue histoire avec toi, tu es tellement exceptionnelle. Comment tu as pu m'aimer ? Je ne vaux même pas un dixième de l'être parfait que tu es. J'aurais voulu qu'on aille à l'université ensemble, que l'on emménage dans un appart trop petit et mal insonorisé. J'aurais voulu que notre amour grandisse jour après jour et que notre mariage en soit l'apothéose… à moins que ça ne soit pour la naissance de nos enfants. Oui ! Tu t'imagines ! Je veux des enfants de toi, les demi-dieux de ma Déesse. J'aurais voulu que la science ne soit pas aussi limitée et qu'un remède existe, je me battrai pour ça, qu'importe le temps ou l'argent. Je le ferai pour toi et si dans ton corps, tu sens un infime espoir de te réveiller, de m'accorder un délai, pour t'aimer, juste encore assez pour ne pas souffrir autant. Pour ne pas me réveiller la nuit et pleurer la mort qui n'est pas encore venue. Pour qu'en fait, tu te réveilles et m'annonces que tu vas mieux. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, c'est comme ça, je t'ai menti, je n'ai rien accepté de ta maladie, c'est qu'une putain maladie qui va t'arracher à moi. Aimes moi encore Bella, réveilles toi, aimes moi encore…

Je sentis les larmes chaudes tomber sur ma paume et je partis, rejoindre cette plage. Bien plus qu'un songe, qu'un souhait inassouvi, cette plage était autant de symboles auxquels je ne pouvais plus m'attacher dans cette nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, tout du moins intéressé. Je m'excuse des fautes qui ponctuent ce texte, je les vois, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les corriger correctement. Difficile d'associer enfants, travail de nuit, écriture d'un OS...<p> 


End file.
